<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Eve by wehavefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422729">Christmas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound'>wehavefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'm gonna be real im not sure if this is mature or explicit, Light Smut, but better safe than sorry, theyre lesbians and theyre in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When nomads Peter and Charlotte go missing, Alice's Christmas plans take a sudden turn. At least she's still spending the holiday with her mate, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GashouseGables/gifts">GashouseGables</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays y'all! This is for the Jalice network secret santa! My giftee was GasHouseGables--I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was cozied up on the couch when the vision came, curled into the lap of her love as they rested by the fireplace. It was a cold winter’s day, the sort that does not bother their kind but lends a certain sweetness to the flickering heat of the fire, Christmas songs in the background, gentle scent of balsam emanating from the huge Christmas tree in the corner. It was perfect.</p><p>The vision is awful. It’s not too long in the future, of the sort of fierce clarity that comes from visions determined to see themselves into reality. Their clothes are the same, though it is dark outside. Jess is calling Peter, dialing over and over to a phone that will never pick up. Her grief is a palpable thing, even in her mind's eye. Peter had scheduled this call, calling around Christmas as the nomad did every year.  The nomads would not miss it voluntarily and Alice knows what it means when Jess stops calling, fleeing into the woods alone for the privacy she will not get in the house.</p><p>“Jess,” she cried, wrapping her arms around the neck of her startled mate above her. “Oh Jess, I’m so sorry.” Within a moment Emmett appeared next to them, Christmas garlands left abandoned in light of this new unknown danger</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jess asked, hugging her gently despite the rigid tension that had spread through the taller girl’s body. </p><p>“It’s Peter and Charlotte! They don’t answer their phone tonight,” she said, muffled somewhat from the thick sweater she found her face in.</p><p>“Can you see them now?” Emmett asked quickly. By now Rose had appeared too, hovering behind Carlisle’s armchair where he had put aside his book, leaning forward intently. Esme was where she had been by the Christmas tree, eyes fixated on Alice as she knew they all were right now. The easy breath of the household had come to a stop, festivities turning into baited silence as it did whenever she saw a particularly bad vision.</p><p>It was the most natural thing in the world, to close her eyes and let herself sink into focus. But no vision came, not now or however much she looked forwards. It was the empty blackness of nothing. It had been only a week since they last responded, a brief text agreeing on the day for their call. Some months since Alice had heard either of their voices. They could have been long gone for all she knew and while she had never been especially close to them, she knew how dear Jess held her first chosen companions.</p><p>“There’s nothing,” she whispered and she felt a wave of sadness she knew was not her own.</p><p>“They told me they were to be in the twin cities when we spoke last week,” Jess said. “It hasn’t been so long the scent would have faded. I have to go, I have to know.”</p><p>As she spok,e Alice saw their own future, the two of them traveling East that night. They would need suitable winter clothes for when they got to the city, a waterproof outer layer to ensure they were not soaked through by the time they arrived. She darted upstairs, stripping her Christmas sweater Esme had made for her in favor of something both thicker and less sentimental. She was downstairs again in a heartbeat, pushing a matching set of winter wear at Jess and packing her phone and wallets into an inner pocket.</p><p>“I can’t see what we’ll find when we get there,” Alice said. “I’ll look on the way. Carlisle, keep us updated. Emergency phone only if it can’t wait.”</p><p>“Will you be safe? If something happened to them…” Esme trailed off, fear written on her face. She was right to be afraid. Peter and Charlotte were both more than capable fighters and yet it took only one distraction. If an aggressive nomad pair found them hunting….</p><p>But her power was strong and Jess had far more experience than even Peter. They would be safe. The run would be long and quiet. There was plenty of time to See, guided as she would be by Jess. Carried, if necessary,</p><p>“We’ll be okay, Esme,” she replied, trying to put conviction she did not yet have behind her words. “I’ll keep you updated.”</p><p>It was not so much later that their flight through the forest began. It was faster to run as the crow flies than to drive following the dips and swells of the highway system that wound through the rural states. Especially given the speed trap tendencies of the towns along the way.</p><p>Beside her Jess was deep in thought, tension rolling off her in waves. Peter had been her love’s first companion, her right-hand man ever since he returned to share the truth of the world. Of clouds that lended peace to a north with far fewer vampires than she had ever dreamed possible. His loss was not an easy one and so Alice found herself hoping beyond hope that they were merely distracted. For hours, given how long Jess called them tonight.</p><p> Unlikely, given how rarely they saw each other in person. The trio had no particular dates to share as unbound to human time as they were in the wars and so the eve of the first human holiday spent together was the day they picked to keep in contact. They wouldn’t miss it easily.</p><p>The hours spent running went by quickly, so lost was she in their own future. No matter how they poked around the cities they could not find a scent. At least, not yet. There was always a chance of changing, of some decision not yet made.</p><p>And yet they were only halfway when the phone call came to the emergency phone. She was so focused on Charlotte she didn’t see it coming and so she answered on the second ring instead of her usual first.</p><p>“Come back immediately, something’s wrong,” Emmett sounded tense but not afraid. “Your vision was wrong, but we’re safe.” He hung up before she could say anything. </p><p>“Any ideas?” Jess said quietly, screeching to a halt in the pillowy snow. She looked more tired than any vampire had the right to look.</p><p>As she closed her eyes Alice already knew it was useless. There was nothing to be seen, only a blank void that taunted her. So they weren’t dead after all. The alternative of course, was that her power was fading from her. It was a peculiar feeling, being caught off guard as a psychic. There was no easy simple road map forwards such as she was used to. No series of gates in her mind's eye spelling out exactly how to turn any situation into a better one. </p><p>Only the weight of Jess’s hand in her own and a reassurance her family was safe. Allegedly.</p><p>She turned silently, darting back into the snow path they had left in their wake, trusting the flurries drifting down to erase any footprints that identified the path as human. </p><p>Jess followed her, never more than a step behind. It was odd for her to be silent instead of grasping for each tiny detail that could mean the difference between life and death. But then, it was odd for Alice to not have those answers either.</p><p>The run back was considerably more tense now that the potential of broken powers was added into it. To not be able to see two nomads, well, they lived a violent life after all. But their own family, who she knew to be safe? It promised trouble on the horizon.</p><p>Before long they drew back into the far reaches of Washington State, beginning to see familiar places. The comfort of woods well known brought little joy to her and yet Jess seemed to revel in it, breaking pace to tug gently on Alice’s hand as she slowed to a stop.</p><p>“What?” Alice asked her, tone a touch sharper than she had intended it to be. “We have to hurry.”</p><p>“You heard them Alice, they’re safe,” Jess replied. The tall blonde smiled and any frustration she had melted away in a heartbeat. “Besides, it’s Christmas Eve. We should celebrate.”</p><p>Her love was so happy, so joyful at the prospect of Christmas. Not at all like she suspected their family dying or Alice’s power not working.</p><p>“You set this up!” Alice cried and before she could respond Jess shot off towards the house like a rocket, laughing as she called over her shoulder.</p><p>“Catch me if you can!” Alice darted after her, a split second behind for once in her death. Luckily for her mate, a split second was all she needed to take full advantage of her longer legs and draw ahead, dodging bushes and trees even as she turned her head back to send a wink Alice’s way.</p><p>“You get back here!!!” It was a disconcerting feeling, to be the one caught off guard, chasing Jess through the woods. How the girl had set this up she hadn’t a clue but she had played her. She had been so convinced Peter and Charlotte were in danger! Jess had done that too, beyond however she had managed to hide them. A subtle hint of trust, projecting fear and worry to make herself seem caught up in it—Alice had to admit, she was a fantastic actor.</p><p>It was a short chase through the woods before Alice caught Emmett’s scent. There was no doubt within her mind that he had helped set this up: beyond his usual shenanigans he had been particularly busy this past week. Rose had been with him so Alice assumed…. Well, there were some things she had no interest in seeing.</p><p>His scent was not alone, although it was the least confusing of the scents drifting to her on the wind. There was metal, sure, and leather. Something thick and heavy she had never smelled before. A unnatural scent of balsam fir and cinnamon, the sort of overpowering artificial scent that candles put off, although it was a pleasant one for all that it did not smell natural. Why on Earth he was burning Christmas candles outside was beyond her sightless guesses and so she focused instead on following the warm comforting scent of Jess from where she had blazed a path through the forest only seconds before, somehow out of sight already.</p><p>She could hear distant murmuring, hear the thudding of their feet along the trail, hear a heartbeat slow and warm just barely upwind. A human heart? But it sounded as though it was right next to Emmett and why on Earth would he—</p><p>She was out of the woods before she could finish her thought, rocketing to a stop directly in front of a shiny yellow Porsche complete with Jess comfortably reclined on the hood, grinning at her.</p><p>The car itself was beautiful. It was brand new and the canary yellow paint glistened in the moonlight. It was the exact model she had wanted so badly, had pined over for the four months since it had been released, had watched endless hours of footage of, and yet it wasn’t her turn to buy a car. It was Emmett’s, and as she tore her eyes away from the beauty in front of her she saw him grinning, standing with a human boy she did not know across the clearing from her.</p><p>“You should have seen the expression on your face!” he laughed. “Surprise is a good look on you.”</p><p>“This is Jacob Black, mechanic extraordinary and current member of the Wolf Pack,” Jess said. “Merry Christmas, my love.” The candles. Of course—she would have recognized the werewolf scent otherwise.</p><p>It was the first time in her memory she had ever been caught so off guard. It was a strange feeling. Disorientating. As though she had tried to leap a river only to discover she could jump no further than a human.</p><p>It was awe inspiring. The amount of work Jess must have done, to give her this perfect gift and ensure she did not see it coming. There must have been countless trips to the dealer, picking it up from God knows where, ensuring all the while that Jacob kept her gift shielded from her sight. Whatever trade she had made to get to buy a car outside of her turn—God knows she had begged Emmett enough to accept a trade back in September. Was this planned even then?</p><p>“Oh my God, Jess,” she murmured, drifting forwards and placing one hand reverently on the hood. She had no words, and so she pushed her love and adoration and gratitude towards Jess as powerfully as she could. God, she loved this woman. Loved her to Hell and back, as though Jess would let her step foot near anything even remotely able to be described as Hell. Though her attention was captivated by the feeling of the cold hood some distant part of her mind registered footsteps quick and light leaving the clearing and knew that this too was part of her gift, that they were alone together.</p><p> When she turned to pull Jess into a kiss and saw that her mate’s eyes had drifted shut, so awash in the contentment was she that as their lips met, Alice did the same. The sounds around them seemed to fade until all she could feel was love love love, pulsating through her body from Jess’s hands on her arms, Jess’s knee nudging between her own.</p><p>As they kissed Alice couldn’t help but pitching forwards completely, collapsing onto Jess’s strong body. The car beneath them was the greatest gift Jess could have ever bought but this? This feeling of her hands on Alice was the best feeling she could ever have. Jess brought her arm to Alice’s, holding her tightly in place from where she was quickly liquifying.</p><p>Before Alice could react she found herself flipped, suddenly splayed out on the hood of her car. She could feel the wax on it, sliding much more easily than she suspected she would on a car that was not fresh from the dealership. Above her, Jess smiled, leaning in for another kiss and rocking her body against Alice’s.</p><p>She was tall enough to remain standing even as Alice’s feet dangled off the hood, tall enough to stretch one arm above Alice to catch her two smaller hands in one of hers and press them to the hood of the car as Alice gasped for air she did not need, squirming with the force of the need that ran through her. Jess brought her other hand to the curve of her hip, pressing down with enough force Alice worried about the integrity of her new car for a fraction of a moment before all conscious thought was wiped away.</p><p>“I love you,” Jess murmured into the crook of her neck. “God, I want you.” Each place that her face touched Alice’s neck brought a new burst of pleasure throughout her body and it was beyond her to reply with anything other than a moan.</p><p>She shuddered into Jess’s arms as the tall blonde took her wordlessness for the invitation that it was, her hips bucking into the rough calloused fingers that slid beneath her waistband. There was no sense of time here, no words, nothing beyond the feeling of her lover’s hand tight around her wrists and the arch of her back coming off the metal and the pleasure coursing through her in waves from where Jess’s other hand worked her magic. Even those things seemed to blend together until she came with a cry, back arching even higher and toes curling into the breathlessness of the moment.</p><p>It was not until some time later that she seemed to return to herself, back slumping back down to the metal below.</p><p>“I love you,” she said. Jess smiled.</p><p>“I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>